1. Field of the Invention
This invention relates to a light sensing device. More specifically, the invention relates to a light sensing device that is sensitive to localized light intensity conditions.
2. Description Relative to the Prior Art
It is known in the art to use a photosensitive device for determining the exposure interval of a scene being photographed. Typically, such a device includes a photocell that produces an electrical output in response to the average intensity of reflected scene light, and additional circuitry to integrate the electrical output over a given time period.
While the above-described device serves its intended purpose, it is limited to measuring the average intensity of reflected scene light. When an exposure is controlled according to average scene elements which are arranged to respond to light reflected from localized or different portions of a scene. The photocells are used to detect portions of a scene having maximum or minimum brightness. Devices of this type are relatively complex, however, as they use additional circuitry to integrate the output of each photosensitive element. Furthermore, a device which utilizes discrete photoconductive elements is limited in resolution and therefore is restricted in ability to distinguish light reflected from one portion of a scene from light reflected from other portions of a scene.